Elina Vance
"Oh Big Sister!" "Giggle, big sis, I fou~nd you. If Elina wins, will we come back home together?" Rebellion:'' "Leina sis didn't come today either, and I'm in a bad mood!"'' Unlimited: "Nothing will stop me from bringing my sister Leina back." Elina (エリナ) is the third daughter of Count Vance and is his most loyal subject. She is a prominent Queen's Blade competitor who, under her father's orders, entered the tournament in hopes of finding (and bringing back) her older sister Leina. AppearanceEdit Elina is a beautiful young woman in her late teens who stands at a height of 168 cm (5'6"). Her armor bears a feline motif. She wears a metal cat-eared headband and a golden necklace with a sapphire pendant. On her chest she wears a metal brassiere partly painted blue. She wears a white and black striped vest that has high ends and is open on her torso, but closes and forms a front and back tassel as it descends below her navel. She wears a white and black striped full-length glove on her right arm and a metal arm guard on her left arm. She wears black thong panties with an ornate black belt over the tassel. She wears protective and support wrappings on her knees. White and black striped shoes complete Elina's combat wardrobe. 'Rebellion'Edit Elina's outfit still bears the feline motif, only this time around it's all black. She wears a cat-eared face guard and a breast plate with rubies on it, along with a black cape. On her left arm she wears a full-length arm guard with a sapphire at the shoulder, plus a metal wristband on her right arm. She wears black thong panties containing small rubies and wears metal thigh-length boots. Her hair has been pulled into twin tails. 'Unlimited '''Edit Elina now has a more revealing outfit, with a white bow around her neck and a blue breastplate, and silver hip armor. On her arms she has lace sleeves, with her right arm unarmored, and lace thigh-highs with silver greaves. Her spear now has a large white cloth wrapped around on it. Her tiara now closely resembles Cats ear accesories. PersonalityEdit Unlike her more even-tempered sister Leina, Elina suffers from borderline personality disorder (a.k.a. emotionally unstable personality disorder) and sadomasochism. Tangentially, in combat she curses and mocks her opponents in order to break their concentration. She has a demeaning view of anyone who is not part of the Vance family, e.g.: commoners, workers, servitors. Since childhood, Elina has felt a deep adoration for (and libidinous attraction to) her sister Leina. In Queen's Blade Unlimited Elina develops an attachment to Michel Rivaranciel. AbilitiesEdit Elina was trained in the use of body and spear skills. She attacks with strong iron claws at close range and uses a wire to try and bind opponents at long range. She also uses taunts and knows how to demoralize her opponents, lower their guard and confuse them. These abilities give Elina an early advantage in battle. QB ParametersEdit Attack: 3 Defense: 4 Potential: 3 Technique: 4 Reach: 4 Agility: 5 Rebellion ParametersEdit Bravery: 4 Popularity: 2 Resourcefulness: 4 Leadership: 4 Potential: 1 Experience: 4 StoryEdit Prior to QBEdit (From the Queen's Blade site) Elina is the younger sister of the Exiled Warrior Leina and the daughter of Count Vance, the most powerful political figure in the Continent after the Queen. She excels at martial arts and espionage techniques. Besides being the Count's bodyguard, she's also in charge of gathering intelligence and receives special assassination assignments. She's a warrior to be feared: she was trained to specialize in the use of spear and body skills, she has iron claws that can cut through any substance and she knows curses that she uses to break the opponent's concentration. Unlike her gentle sister, Elina can manifest a mean personality. Since her childhood she's felt a deep adoration for Leina. The Count Vance's family ruled over the Continent before the Queen's Blade was instaured and they're of royal blood. It's a powerful entity that controls the opposing forces to the Queen. The Count tried everything to bring back the daughter that fled from home, since she was the direct successor of the family, but failed at all attempts. It was then when Elina received the order to capture her sister. PrologueEdit (From her backcover) ''“This Leina, what a tomboy! She doesn’t intend to come back home until the end? Until when will she continue that worthless roaming! What does she think her social status is?” Big sis, this is bad. Father is extremely furious. “What would you do, Elina? Even your subordinates failed to capture Leina, and there were 5 of them!” That’s right. It’s just Elina who is allowed to touch big sis. Sorry, big sis. I’ll gouge out the eyes of those guys, to make sure they don’t stand up again. “The Queen’s dogs, the so-called “Assassins of Fang”, seem to be aiming at my life. Though I’m not worried with you by my side, necessity knows no law. Elina, you’ll bring Leina back.” Yes! With this I can finally meet big sis. “Mission acknowledged, Earl. Since my older sister will appear in the Queen’s Blade tournament by all means, I’ll capture her there.” Father frowned when he heard the words “Queen’s Blade” from my mouth, but it doesn’t matter. Big sis, Elina has become incredibly strong. You’ll be beautiful even if you’re covered with sweat and dust, big sis. The participants don’t matter because I’ll go kill everyone you meet, wait for me, big sis ♥. Sure enough, can Elina fulfill her mission? They won’t know that unless they fight. RebellionEdit (From the Queen's Blade site) The leader of the “Assassins of the Fang”, the assassination unit under direct supervision of the present Queen. Claudette’s younger half-sister, she is the former Captain of the Count Vance's Royal Guard and she was also the second in line of succession in the family. After the fall of Count Vance she became a close associate of Claudette, the new Queen. She has almost abnormal feelings for her other older sister Leina. But, she doesn’t seem inclined to go looking after the currently missing Leina, which puzzles those who knew about her previous obsession with her sister. However, there is no one who will say anything about it. In a way, angering Elina, known as one of the cruelest leaders of the death squad so far, would be more frightening than going against the Queen herself. TriviaEdit * She is voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi (Japanese) and Melissa Hope (English). * She has a pet tiger called Timorf, a white tiger with a huge body that acts as the watchdog of her private quarters. In the novels, Timorf is the grandchild of the tiger that was brought to the Vance house when Maria married the Count Vance. * Her name is an anagram of her sister Leina's name. It could also be a reference to a character in Lost Worlds where she is based, Felina, the Tiger Lady. * In the videogames, her final attack resembles Axl Low's final attack "Hell Raiser" from the Guilty Gear series. * In the Queen's Blade Anthology manga, when fighting against Risty in one short story, she fights her when using a similar pose used by Pegasus Seiya (from Saint Seiya) while using the Pegasus Ryusei Ken (Pegasus Meteor Fist), but Risty counters her before being able to do anything. Role in the series She was Master crane's Lover Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Member of the winx club Category:Cat